Just a Memory
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Eres un traidor y un cobarde. Sabes que no puedes irte sin tomar un recuerdo único y precioso de tu hermano menor. Nadie tenía que saberlo. Ni siquiera Arthur. GalesxInglaterra. 100% YAOI.


_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

_**Advertencias:** AU, Incest, Cursilerías inexplicables (?)_

_**Aclaraciones:** ¡Hola a todos! Sí que ha pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que publiqué algo por aquí. No será una historia muy complicada o sobresaliente, pero me siento muy orgullosa y feliz de al fin haber escrito algo sobre mi OTP. De nuevo a regresado mi impulso para escribir, y espero que eso se vea reflejado en futuros fics. Estoy pensando en algo del AU Cadverse –tenganmuchomiedo- y por supuesto, continuar mis otras historias, ¡EN SERIO ESTOY MUY ANIMADA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
><em>

_Estas son algunas anécdotas de la perezosa aishiteru-sama que a nadie le importan :DDDD_

_¡Gracias! Owari~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Just a Memory"<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cobarde.<em>

Siempre lo has sabido.

Lo que eres, lo que serás, lo que te quedó tan claro desde que tienes memoria.

Eres un cobarde.

Entrecierras los ojos. Te quedas tan quieto que, por un momento, te pensaste inexistente, irreal. Escuchas tu propia respiración, tus latidos que ahora comienzan a acelerarse.

Aquello no tenía que ver con nadie más, sólo contigo mismo.

Nadie tiene que saberlo, salvo tú.

Estás siendo egoísta, caprichoso.

Cobarde.

— Arthur…

Casi puedes sonreír por la palabra. La que siempre te ha gritado desde tu interior y que ahora te impulsa a proceder de aquella forma.

No tienes opción, de cualquier manera.

No tienes las agallas y nunca las tendrás.

Esa era la única manera de lograr algo que siempre habías anhelado.

Eres el tipo de persona que prefiere observar que actuar, el que calcula cada movimiento y que rastrea todas las posibilidades, los caminos y las variantes. No eres un hombre que procede, sólo que se encierra en sus pensamientos y calla, a ventaja de los que piensan que te conocen.

Nadie lo hace. Ni siquiera el chico que tienes frente a ti, durmiendo tan apaciblemente que tienes envidia.

Pensar que tú jamás has logrado conciliar el sueño de aquella forma.

Eres un sucio cobarde, sólo eso.

— Arthur…

Y es que sólo uno procedería así, en silencio y con discreción, respaldado por la sombra de la habitación y por tu habilidad para pasar de a desapercibido.

Ahí estás, en la habitación de tu hermano más pequeño.

El cabello rubio, la tez blanca, las cejas pobladas se encuentran moviéndose levemente, al ritmo de su acompasada respiración. Por su mueca tranquila deduces que está teniendo un buen sueño, uno en que al menos tiene la oportunidad de descansar y reponerse para el día siguiente.

Apenas tiene 13 años. En menos de un mes comenzará a asistir a la secundaria. Está aprovechando sus vacaciones en salir a jugar, practicar con su guitarra, en explorar el bosque que se encuentra cercano a la casa, y a ser más activo en sus intentos por cocinar. Pasa más tiempo con Bryan y Ryan, sigue tan a la defensiva frente a Scott, y contigo…

Contigo…

_Cobarde. _

Suspiras apenas, pero esta vez te atreves a sonreír un poco para ti. Nadie te está observando. Ni siquiera tu hermano se ha dado cuenta que estás en su recámara, al lado de su cama, contemplando el cómo se tapa un poco más por el frío de la madrugada.

Arthur siempre ha sido más unido a ti. Haces el esfuerzo por escucharlo y por atender sus necesidades, en consolarle cuando no admite que lo necesita y en ayudarlo a moldear un poco su carácter para que sea más abierto.

Confía en ti.

Eres el único a quien le habla de sus amigas las hadas, de sus molestias con Francis y Antonio; a quien presume sus avances en la guitarra y a quien jala de la mano para que lo acompañe un rato al parque. Sólo a ti te dedica sus buenas notas, sus sonrisas tímidas y la terquedad que puede impulsarlo a ser alguien realmente importante en el futuro. Son buenos hermanos.

Aun cuando tu relación con Scott es mucho más fuerte por conocerse realmente, o con las Irlandas por convertirte en su discreto cómplice, es Arthur a quien en verdad le dedicas lo mejor de ti.

Eso no es ningún crimen, el querer a tu hermano más pequeño.

Suspiras.

_Estás mintiendo. _

Tú no quieres a Arthur.

Al menos no del modo que lo demás considerarían correcto.

Por eso eres un cobarde, y también un traidor.

_Pero nadie tiene que saberlo. Menos él. _

_Sobre todo él._

Sientes que tu cuerpo se entumece cuando lo ves quejarse un poco. Es como si de pronto hubiera percibido algo a su alrededor. Tienes miedo de que abra los ojos y te mire… que mire lo que en realidad deseas de él.

Porque ese niño de ojos verde esmeralda dejó de ser sólo tu hermano. Desde hace mucho que ya no lo consideras únicamente eso.

Temes que despierte y que sepa que no eres quien él cree.

— Está bien — te dices con patético consuelo — Está durmiendo, no se ha dado cuenta — eso te dice el modo en que queda boca arriba y ya parece más cómodo, como si cualquier molesta se hubiese esfumado de pronto.

Quieres grabarte esa imagen.

Que aquel sea un recuerdo que únicamente tú poseas.

Mañana a las 9:00 am tendrás que estar en el aeropuerto para tomar tu avión hacia Alemania. Te han dado una beca completa en la Universidad de Berlín, que incluye un dormitorio y viáticos completos. Estudiarás aproximadamente 5 años la carrera de Química, y todos dan por hecho que te ofrecerán terminar la Maestría con los mismos honores. Hay para ti un futuro brillante y prometedor en el campo que siempre te ha parecido fascinante.

Cuando era más pequeño, Arthur te preguntaba si serías alquimista. Incluso el día anterior te hizo prometer que prepararías una poción de invisibilidad: quería darle una lección a Bryan y a Ryan por tomar sin su permiso a Pércival, su peluche favorito de unicornio.

Sabes que es suficiente.

Que los recuerdos no bastarán para apaciguar los sentimientos repugnantes dentro de ti, pero que serán suficientes para que mantengas firmes las limitaciones que te has autoimpuesto.

Ha sido así desde que tienes memoria, la lucha entre lo que deseas y el razonamiento.

Preferirías lo primero, pero lo segundo es lo que te ha brindado cordura. No está en tus planes volverte demente, a pesar de que la posibilidad está abierta por saber que aquello jamás se irá.

Arthur crecerá. En tu ausencia conocerá personas, adquirirá conocimientos, tendrá nuevas amistades y probablemente encuentre a una chica que despierte los mismos deseos que él te inspira. En cinco años podría desarrollar habilidades, ser el mejor en los campos que le interesan, ser el centro de atención de una forma que nadie imagina.

No esperas que algo de eso esté reservado para ti. No es posible.

Él sólo te considera su querido hermano mayor, y ya te ha expresado antes la negativa de que te vayas, o te ha hecho reiterar los juramentos de que siempre le escribirías, o que intentarías volver a casa para las vacaciones de verano y Navidad.

Son recuerdos que se acentúan al verlo dormir así, tan quieto y tranquilo, extrañamente feliz, como si supiera algo que tú no…

Pero no ese el punto. No has acudido en medio de la madrugada a su habitación sin un objetivo.

Eres un traidor y un cobarde. Sabes que no puedes irte sin tomar un recuerdo único y precioso. Algo que ni tu hermano sabría que le arrebataste.

_Esto sólo era por y para ti. Podrías vivir el resto de tu vida sabiéndolo. _

Tomaste aire. Obligaste a tus nervios apaciguarse y a tu temple sobresalir.

_Sólo un recuerdo. Era lo único que querías. Lo único que te atreverías a tomar ignorando tu razonamiento. _

_Sólo para ti. Lo más anhelado y bajo de tu vida. _

Te acercaste aún más a su cama. No tomaste asiento en el colchón porque sabes que se hundirá demasiado, o eso has notado por las veces que le has leído un cuento antes de dormir.

Recargas una mano sobre la cabecera para no perder equilibrio. Era fuerte y resistente, hecha de madera de pino y con detales de hojas de cedro. Como el bosque.

Fuiste bajando el rostro poco a poco, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento en que estabas viendo sus facciones tan cercanas, palpables. Amabas la forma en que su cabello lucía desarreglado, lo tranquilas que parecían esas cejas sin estar constantemente fruncidas, y los parpados bajos, ocultando los ojos verde esmeralda que siempre te miraban con luz y brillo.

Sentiste su respiración tan cerca…

…

_… eres un cobarde. Nunca dejaste de repetírtelo dentro de tu mente. _

Pero no te importa. Ya no.

Arthur se quedaría y tú te irías.

Él te olvidaría con el tiempo mientras que tú siempre lo anhelarías.

No importaba. _Ni una mierda._

Por eso te diste el impulso final y con suavidad depositaste tus labios sobre los de él, de tu hermano de 13 años que te ha inspirado lo más vil y lo más significativo de tu vida. Siendo ya un joven de 18 años, con más experiencia de la que cualquiera imagina, no puedes más que dejarte llevar por la fina caricia. Te abruma la textura, el calor, el temblor imperceptible de tus piernas.

_Nadie tenía que saberlo. Ni siquiera Arthur. _

_Un recuerdo únicamente para ti. Precioso y puro. _

…

Quisieras hacer más, pero te lo impides. Eres cobarde y un traidor, pero nunca procederías más allá de donde te has marcado.

Conoces tus límites, y sabes que ese es el final del camino.

Un camino que jamás existió, después de todo…

…

…

Luego de unos minutos, te separas con lentitud. Tu hermano sigue dormido, pero su respiración se ha acelerado un poco y su rostro adquirió un hermoso tono rojizo. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante ti, aunque no su conciencia.

Eso es suficiente.

Lo que te obligas a creer que lo es.

…

…

Das media vuelta y caminas a la puerta. Abres, sales, cierras. Caminas por el pasillo a tu propia habitación, a una puerta de la de él.

Todo está arreglado, la cama intacta y el equipaje cerca de la salida. Te sientas en tu sillón preferido que no verás en más de cinco años.

En el cuarto de a lado duerme Scott, quien te ha confiado que dentro de unos meses juntaría el dinero necesario para salir del hogar y explorar el mundo por su cuenta.

En la otra habitación están Bryan y Ryan: el primero está en la edad que sólo quiere divertirse, bromear con los demás y conocer chicas al por mayor; Ryan aun con la influencia de su gemelo, está emocionado por conocer nuevas personas y ya está interesado en un chico llamado Emil, aunque aún no se atreve a dar el siguiente paso de su amistad.

Todos tenían planes. Cada quien encontraría el modo de llevarlos a cabo, con su estilo y sus pesares.

Arthur también lo haría, y no estaría entre sus prioridades.

Estaba bien así.

Ya tenía un recuerdo sólo para él.

Y aun llegando la mañana, sin dormir y sin cambiar su apacible rostro, sigues convencido. Aun cuando el desayuno procedió con ánimo, con abrazos de sus tres hermanos menores y comentarios de Scott que podían interpretarse como bromas, estás convencido de que lo que hiciste había sido todo.

_Un cobarde y un traidor. _

El viaje al aeropuerto fue en las mismas condiciones. Querías ir solo, continuar el camino con la privacidad de tus pensamientos, pero ninguno de tus hermanos lo permitió. Todos fueron, los cinco, como cuando sus padres los llevaban al bosque cercano a recoger ciruelas en primavera.

_Nadie tenía que saber que lo eras._

No culpas a ninguno. La convicción de permanecer un momento más juntos era común entre las familias, entre hermanos que no siempre se llevaban bien, pero que podían convivir en los instantes importantes. Era un alivio verlos ahí, aunque te recordaba el lazo que no podía menguar.

_Sólo tú mismo. _

Llegaron puntuales a la sala de espera, y sólo cinco minutos después anunciaron tu vuelo. Ya era el momento. Lo visualizaste tres meses antes, cuando tu colegio te anunció la beca otorgada.

Scott te dio un apretón de manos y un leve abrazo. Te sonrió de lado, tan seductor y cínico con el brillo de su cabello rojo y los ojos verde botella. El hermano mayor que te prometió irte a visitar un día de aquellos, a seguirte confiando los planes que sólo ustedes dos conocerían.

Tus hermanos gemelos te abrazaron a la vez, con fuerza y entre risas que confundían su llanto infantil. Hablaron al mismo tiempo, rieron y ro zangolotearon, acusándote de abandonarlos. Claro que no era así, pero no perdían la oportunidad de demostrar su dramático carácter.

Eran hermanos. No podías borrarlo. Y de la misma forma, tampoco podías borrar lo que permanecería en ti. Ese beso había sido suficiente, no tenías derecho a nada más.

Y Arthur.

Sonreíste ligeramente al verlo ya llorando, pero desviando la mirada y con el ceño fruncido.

Seguía siendo el mismo al que besaste por la noche, como un ladrón y un cobarde.

Ese recuerdo era únicamente tuyo. Ni el mismo Arthur podría quitártelo.

Lo abrazaste con fuerza, a pesar de que al principio intentó resistirse. Después te correspondió y te hizo reiterar tss promesas de regresar, de fabricar pociones de invisibilidad y de restauración de magia.

Eso eres para él. Su hermano mayor. Al que más quería y al que le podía confiar cualquier cosa, por muy inocente que se escuchara.

Eres un traidor, porque no te conformas con eso pero lo aceptas.

_Sólo tuyo._

Volvieron a llamar a los pasajeros. Te separaste de Arthur y le acariciaste el cabello por última vez.

Dentro de cinco años.

Tomaste tu equipaje. Caminaste hacia el pasillo que te correspondía. No miraste hacia atrás, no tenía caso ahora. Todos harían su vida, su camino y realizarían sus proyectos. Las prioridades cambiarían para cada uno. No esperas estar entre alguna de ellas.

Pero eran hermanos, eso no sería distinto.

_¿Por qué?_

— ¡Glen!

Te detuviste sólo un segundo y volteaste a mirar. Esa era la voz inconfundible de Arthur.

_¿Por qué lo hizo? Cuando pudiste haber continuado sin detenerte a anhelar algo más. _

_Cuando ya todo iba a ser más fácil para los dos._

— ¡Será mejor que regreses! — aun derramaba lágrimas y tenía ese gesto de cuando se proponía algo con determinación e ira — ¡Y cuando lo hagas, SERÉ YO QUIEN TE BESE!

_¿Por qué?_

…

…

…

Entre el gesto de sorpresa de Bryan y Ryan, la risa sardónica de Scott y su propia parsimonia, sabes que te lo arrebató.

El recuerdo que quisiste guardar sólo para ti fue robado…

… no, esa no era la palabra…

Fue… dividido.

Una parte te la quedaste tú. La otra tu hermanito.

¿Cómo pudo…?

…

…

Suspiras, pero le diriges una sonrisa. Haces un gesto de despedida con la mano.

El recuerdo seguía ahí, contigo… y ahora con Arthur.

Dentro de cinco años tal vez…

…

…

Por ahora sólo continuarías tu camino. Tu hermanito haría lo mismo. Cada uno conocería personas, haría nuevas actividades y adquiriría conocimiento.

Pero ya había evolucionado.

Esa memoria ya no era sólo eso.

Era una promesa.


End file.
